blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasumi/Distorted Sequence
Kasumi * Azure Generations: Legacy Character * CTS: Recruitable ally * Affinity: Ranged attacks, Fire * Weakness: Ice * Strength: D * Magic: S * Heat: S * Defense: C- * Speed: C * Overdrive: Boosts her Strength and Heat gain and increases the "burn" her azure generates with her skills. Skills/Releases * Hellfire Grimiore: '''''Kasumi's Azure: Increases all stats similar to an Azure Grimiore and gives her the ability to absorb damage from some fire based attacks while increasing the passive burn that her drive gives her, but the longer its active the stronger the effects of Overburn are. * ''Hellfire Grimiore Code Archangel: ''The full power of the Hellfire Grimiore, sends Kasumi into a berserk state boosting her stats even higher than her normal Grimiore could ever achieve and deactivating Overburn for the duration. While in this form all of Kasumi's skills and basic attack deal heavy splash damage to all targets while applying Soul Flames. During this time however, Kasumi's skills hit both allies and enemies. After Code Archangel deactivates, Kasumi takes heavy damage and is stunned for 1-4 turns. * Flame Lock: Suspends the target in the air using a large sphere of flames * Wall of Flames: Throws out a large AoE wall of flames that lasts for a few turns * Explosive Flame: '''A multi-hitting blast of fire, the hit count increases as Kasumi gets stronger. * '''Gift of Flames: '''Uses her Azure's power to give an ally fire damage added to their next few skills, along with a copy of her burning passive. * '''Smoke Screen: '''Drops a smoke screen on her target lowering their hit and evade chance. * '''Distortion Drive: Hellfire Storm: '''Hits all enemies multiple times with large bursts of falling flames, each hit stacks her burning passive. * '''Distortion Drive: Hellfire Lock: '''An enhanced version of Flame lock that locks all enemies in large spheres of flames that lasts longer than Flame lock. ''Unique (Constant traits which level over time) * Drive: Soul Flames: '''Each ability/skill that hits an enemy stacks a burning effect that slowly does more and more damage over time. * '''Power of the flaming Azure: '''Increases the buffs that the ''Hellfire Grimiore has as Kasumi grows in strength and strengthens her Soul Flames. * Overburn: '''A negative passive effect that is caused by Kasumi using the Hellfire Grimiore that slowly damages her the longer she has the Grimiore active and grows in strength if she overuses her Azure and can kill her. ''Traits * Glass Cannon Mage: High Magic and Heat gain allows her to spam her abilities to deal massive damage at the cost of her speed and defenses. * Ranged attacker: ''Has no need to get up close and personal to deal damage * ''Extreme fire tolerance: Is hardly affected by fire based attacks and can even absorb the damage from fire attacks to heal herself. * ''Seithr Affinity: ''Gains slightly more heat than usual. * ''Extreme Ice weakness: ''Low chance to survive attacks of the Ice element attached to them. Category:Distorted Sequence Character Category:JYokai